User talk:Guardianofthehall/Archive 1
Cyclopsis Image I have this cyclopisis image (URL: http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cefa8e44b344_1254625350000.jpg) and I've been trying to post it on his page unsuccessfully. Can you aid me? --Rodimusmann22 4:09, 4 October 2009 (UTC) Template removing? hey, why are you removing -|sentai=Gekiranger from the Jungle Fury SeasonInfo ? --Serpen 21:22, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh I'm sorry. That wasn't intentional at all. I'll put it back thenDchallofjustice 23:49, 18 March 2008 (UTC)Dchallofjustice SPD Problem Report You've made a problem report on the S.P.D. page, what exactly is your problem, what should be undone --serpen 08:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I figured out how to fix it, but I couldn't make a report on the problem report page. Sorry. Dchallofjustice 13:05, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Upload + Licensing Hi, please select and license from the drop down when you upload images. --serpen 19:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Got it. Dchallofjustice 02:39, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Ideas why not put an idea on a wiki page i figure that the producer and writer might read it. : not here. you're gonna have to make your own site for that.Dchallofjustice 02:39, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Untitled JF Episode 24 /25 The episode is Fear and the Phantoms II. :Unless you have a source we cannot use that information. It doesn't necessarily follow that a three-part arc has one title. Also TV.com and Kyl lists only the first episode as Fear and The Phantoms. If we DO get proof that it IS titled such then yes, we'll change it.Dchallofjustice 12:29, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Reverting Hi, i've given you the rollback right, because you often edit the narissa-users-articles. With that right you could easily revert changes without editing the page, the should be a new revert link in the version history of a page. --serpen 13:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Serpen. I'll use it responsibly. Dchallofjustice 15:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Cast of RPM Hey, this is FuturePR2010, and i want to ask you, do you really think Sir Cliff Richard will be in Power Rangers RPM as the Black Ranger? :No. Of course not. Ok thank you, just checking Sysop Hi, thank you for your constant help on this wiki. You proofed over time that you have the abbillities to be a good admin. With the revert right you have done much good work ;) Because I'm focusing in last time more on the German wiki I haven't read your discussions till now. With admin rights you now can protect sites agains vandalism, and ban users. Please use these functions wisely and moderate. Please give feedback with problems, questions and ideas that you have. --serpen 06:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) : Wow, thanks Serpen. This is a great honor. I'll serve well. Dchallofjustice 09:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) deleting fan fiction?! If you don't stop deleting people's imagination, there's gonna be a war on! -Your worst nightmare This isn't a fanfiction website. Go make your own Wiki for that.ShadowStarkiller 17:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) hi please see my wiki and have other admins see it at http://giantrobot.wikia.com/wiki/. add any info about megazords that you canPokeKnight 00:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight Sorry if that seeemed creepy just me asking for help. But i really need someone who knows a bit about megazords to help me with adding articles. -Pokeknight Morpher Pages Hi, I'm fairly new to this, and I've recently rewritten the primary Morphers page, the general overview of all the Morphers in the series. The thing is, it's under the misleading title of 'Power Morpher', when it should just say 'Morpher' or 'Morphers'. There was a seperate entry with just a list of morphers, but it seemed a bit redundant. The actualy Power Morphers themselves, that is the original morphers from MMPR are listed under 'Power Morphers', whilst the entry for 'Morphers' is a rough description of the RPM morphers! It's all a bit of a mess. I wiped the list entry ('Morpher') and copied and pasted my own entry there, but I realise now this was incorrect and apologise for not observing the proper Wiki protocol. I am quite pleased with my work, though, and am frequently tinkering and polishing the text as best I can. I do think some work is needed on the page headings mentioned above however, as the current pages are rather confusing. Thanks in advance for any help. p.s I was also wondering if I should note the final status of each morpher (destroyed, returned, burned out etc) or leave that to the individual entries. :So far, everything seems okay. I just redirected Morphers to Morpher. Good job man. Dchallofjustice 15:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Are You With Me? Do you think the Dino Train rangers will appear in RPM? Or do you think they will be toy only? What's your opinion? Jokerfan45 05:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :No idea yet Dchallofjustice 13:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) why do u hate power ranger fan ficition somuch? i know they arenot real power ranger season but their are alot of power ranger fan fiction sites and formals and alot of them are fans of the power ranger series.They have also fanfictions of power rangers on youtube and they are good videos u should watch sometime when u get the chance 2.U keep the 34 super sentai season on ur webpage still so why do u hate the name samurai strike so much cauz its not a goodname or what email me on my talk ok do u hate that power rangers going end after r.p.m. or do u want it to stay message me and why do u hate fan fiction power rangers from million of power rangers fans with out those fan people won't veiw ur site and won't edited it there are alot of power ranger formal sites that talk power rangers,super sentai,mercidise,fanfiction(which u hate alot i know so),art work,and ranger designs.do realy realy want power rangers to be gone 4 good and not stay having ur dreams crush that ur favorite show since u were a kid be cancled and not have another seaon after r.p.m. or what i know alot of fans don't want power rangers to end and want it 2 stay.i know i don't want it to end after r.p.m. hi Hi!! I wish the power rangers could stay and continue. My kids would like to meet the original power rangers in person someday. 41.2.122.237 can u block that users he put power rangers samurai strific ke again on the rangers page power rangers samurai strike is fan not real User:Galuminas User:Galuminas is vandalizing articles, user pages and talk pages can you please block Galuminas. Powergate92Talk 23:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) can u get rid of all power ranger samurai strike pages their just fanon i thought of something on the menu navagate bar add Power Rangers Fanon Wiki so they but their fanon their so they won't get it mix up here hey np I'm not really doing much, so I thought why not, eh? I like the show and all... get rid of samurai ledgend talk page can u please delete it trying be like samurai strike and samurai strike is fanon hi i am new to wiki and i made a edit but it says i made a edit on july 8th and thats gone what can i do The super zeo zords conbine to make the super zeo megazord super zeozord 1 can form the feet zeozord 2 can form the arms head and shoulders super zeozord 3 can form the waist and upper legs zeozord 4 can form the lower legs and zeozord 5 can form the chest to make the Super Zeo Megazord. It is armed with twin sabers which launch a blade shaped energy projectile that was strong enough to defeat King Mondo. The Super Zeo Megazord stood roughly as a megazord-sized megazord. hi hi why did u change that leo corbett pic i had on there for? the pic i had on there looked fine *I didn't make that change. When I went back on the history, it seemed that the image you uploaded and the one on there now are the same.Dchallofjustice 22:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm having a problem with my blog No one can see the text of a blog I posted on my user page, who do I ask about fixing it? Morcucorp has arrived! I'm here forever and nothing can stop me!!! Mwhahahahhahahahahahahahaha!--Morcucorp.com 21:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC)User:Morcucorp.com Sword confusion Dear Dc, there seems to be a lot of confusion regarding swords in PR. I'm specifically referring to the Swords of Darkness, Power, and Light. Is there anything to be done to clear the confusion up? I wrote pages for the Sword of Power and Light, and did my best to stick to info presented in the TV series. I'm upset that so many people mix these swords up and confuse them for each other. Adult references Hi hi, long time fan of the original Mighty Morphin series here. I removed several references to an adult fanfiction involving the sexual assault of Kimberly. this has nothing to do with the series and does not need to be on this site, its very shocking to read about something like that, especially when its warm childhood memories the power rangers symbolize for many. I hope my edits have helped and hopefully no body re-posts the information about that story. The actions of sick individuals at Fanfiction.net have NO bearing on Power Rangers. Thanks for understanding :) 13:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Kit ::Good call. :) Dchallofjustice 12:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I need to shrink the size of a pic on my page Please disregard this entry, I was able to solve my problem. Text images Ever since the move the black, the wiki has had one problem: the text. The image's describtions (like when it says "MASTODON" under a picture of Zack morphing) are the same color as the background. Please add this: body.ltr .thumbcaption { color:white; } It will cause all the text to be white. I tried to change each one individually, but that was too time consuming.--Xepscern 20:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Your recently made pages Hi there, somethings have changed since you were last active. The pages for individual weapons, zords and the like are on a single page for each season, such as this Arsenal:RPM Ozu Miyuki 05:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Just wanted to welcome you back to the Morphin Grid, and introduce myself. I'm James, aka Digifiend, and I'm the one who designed the Wiki Wordmark (the logo at the top of every page), using the original thunderbolt logo from when this wiki was called Power Rangers Universe, and a typeface which is close to one used in the official Power Rangers logo. Digiranger invited me to become an admin here last year. I regularly keep an eye on the recent activity feed, mainly to check new updates for typos or inaccuracies. I obviously keep an eye on anything posted on the admins' talk pages (after all, you can't expect people to post a request or complaint in four different places - I just added your user talk link to the front page after it was requested on Gear Richie's talk page, for example). There's a discussion started by Gear Richie on my talk page about changing the site colour scheme, if you have any opinions on this, please contribute. Digifiend 02:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Good to be back. I'll be sure to check out the color scheme talk. Out of curiosity, what prompted the streamlining of the pages? It's different from before where each item had a unique page. Dchallofjustice 03:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::All I remember is that Gear Richie decided he wanted that done before I was even granted the admin abilities so we've just kept it this way since. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 04:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Is there any active discussion on it? I see two problems. One is that we can no longer directly search for most wiki items on the search box. Also it makes the loading time for most pages too much of a burden on slow connections.Dchallofjustice 04:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) main page fyi Denshi Sentai Denjiman is actually spelled Denshi Sentai Denziman. Just sayingGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 08:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I just did the article templates for that and was able to change the spelling before actually using it on the pages. Dchallofjustice 09:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Categories There are some people adding useless categories to practically every page - I try to revert as many as I can but I can't sit here all day and revert. As an example, Power and Rival categories were added to BoukenYellow's page. She is not a strong ranger, nor a tomboy, so Power doesn't suit her. She is not a rival for team leadership (that would be BoukenBlack if anyone), so Rival doesn't fit either. I'm seeing them added to practically every ranger's page. Is there anything we can do about this? I might even go so far as to suggest the category system be looked at and possibly revamped given the large number of categories we seem to have. Nbajammer 20:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that's true. Don't worry we're on it as well. Digifriend's been doing a lot of similar cleanup, I notice, and if I see anything, I'll delete as well. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 01:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Article template Just an update/reminder, guys, since you're our more current editors. We now have a complete set of article templates for all the sentai series and pr series. You just have to indicate what the pages are referring to (i.e. ranger, villain, grunt army, actor, zord etc etc). Templates are listed as ArticleTitle. The sentai ones usually have their usual short names on like , while the PR ones use their abbreviations such as or . If you lose any templates, I've already done all the red ranger pages sentai or pr, so you can just grab 'em from there. The goal is to have this tag on every page for easier identification, so please include them. Thanks! DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 16:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: By the way you can now access them from the editing toolbar by clicking 'more +' button. No need to retype. Just click what you want added and it'll appear. All you need to do is add the generic description of the article (i.e. ranger, zord, actor, actress, set of weapons and devices, villain, grunt, etc etc. remember to use a singular noun as your description. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 16:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ranger Keys Is it possible for you to do a set of Wild West Ranger Keys.Also Maybe S P D A Squad Red and Pink Keys and western Female Yellow Keys where the Super Sentai were Male.Regemet 10:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I'll think about it. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 14:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Message Thanks for the MessageSquidville1 14:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :No worries dude. Enjoy your time here on the wiki! :) DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 14:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, dc. I had a feeling such a thing would happen with other wikis. MrSmartyMax 03:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) .gif files and low quality images Hiya, on the morphing and henshin sequences page, there are tons of gif files up that are highly unorganized. I unfortunately erased them off the page since they're slowing it down a ton, so I was wondering if there was some way to get plain images of the morphs without resorting to gif files.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 04:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not sure, but if you find any that'd be good to replace em with. You're right, the gif can bog down the page and one of my goals is to make sure that the pages here don't lag. It's fine if you try and switch em out. on the other hand the Morphing Sequences page may be sort of a non-heavy traffic page. If you want, perhaps video can replace it, since those only take time to load IF you play them.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Just an opinion... Hey. I'm pretty new to this sight. Over the past couple years I've used it to reference things or just check up on what I remember, or don't remember. But I decided to make an account today so I could send you a message and ask your opinion on something that has bothered me for a very long time. Before I get started I just want you to know that I have been a PR fan all my life. My first memories are of PR, my favorite show (up until the death of Zordon) was PR, and one of my favorite things to think about to this day is PR. With that being said: In my opinion I don't believe Jason, Trini, or Zack ever lost their Power Coins. My reason for believing this is simple. After the Sword of Light was recovered from the Red Planet, and the Power Transfer took place, those three Power Coins were simply duplicated. Zordon told Jason, Trini, and Zack that the Power would always protect them before they were teleported while still morphed AND in possession of their Power Coins. I know that Austin St. John, Thuy Trang (R.I.P.), and Walter Jones were not around for the episode and that is why they did it that way. But I still believe that their characters have their Power Coins. Okay. Just wanted to share what I thought and get someone elses opinion on it. If you've heard this before I'm sorry to have waisted your time. Please let me know what you think. Bobbytharabbit 16:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC)bobbytharabbit 'Pretty Guardians Sailor Moon' I accept your criticism on this subject and do solemly appologise for my mistake.Regemet 08:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Now worries. I appreciate you taking the time to add the topic. It was a relevant addition to the page. Happy New Year!DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 08:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Noticeboard Now that's a good idea! I assume you intend to put a link to that on the front page and Sentai Mainpage, but maybe we should also mention it on Community Messages. Digifiend 13:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, they'll be on both pages. I admit placing them on Community Messages slipped my mind. But thank you for reminding me. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 13:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) File:Icon-dt.png I don't know where you got the image from, but I'm afraid the Dino Thunder/Abaranger icon needs a little editing. The two yellow areas bewteen the border and the claw symbol, should be black. Look at the suits to see what I mean. Digifiend 13:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks man. I'll get on it. By the way. Check Talk:Admin Noticeboard. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 13:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Bull Megazord The toy name for the megazord hasn't come out yet, so why create an article about it. That just gives anon users the excuse to create speculative articles (or that's how I see it)Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 03:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dc, I have to agree with Gaeaman on this one. You kinda jumped the gun on making the page, for reasons that he already stated. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Bull Megazord Guys, don't worry, I don't post info that isn't confirmed. Note that I haven't named the zord form yet. I appreciate your zeal though.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Ohh gotcha. Should have seen that one coming. And it just looks weird with actual legs, but at least kids wont be dropping Mogudaiyo off of their shelves and causing injuriesGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::No worries. :) DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 06:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Fate of the zord articles Since you had sain on the admin page that you were canning the plans to do a individual page for each zord, are we going to delete each of the pages and put the info back into the arsenal/zord pages?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 03:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Those aren't the individual pages I was talking about. The setup currently is that the zords are grouped into smaller sections. This is what we referred to as the halfway point. Note how Megazord has 5 zords, Dragonzord has all the combos it attaches to, and Titanus has Ultrazord. So, no, this is fine. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Octozord is purple The octozord color is purple the gold is the color of his ranger antonio,revert the page changes. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 04:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :The color we use for the zord pages are the ranger's colors. So, no. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 04:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) New front page Just saw your sandbox, nice work so far. Digifiend 19:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks man. The unified page is up now. So as not to waste the thumbnail logos for PR I moved em to the Category:Seasons page- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 21:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Now THAT is beautiful! I think it will be of considerable use to the wiki, and make editing it and locating information MUCH easier. And it was better than I had envisioned when I suggested the idea. Great work! Nbajammer 21:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::To be honest I DID try to straightup copypaste the code from Bioshock but there were too many things missing I couldn't keep track of. Hopefully this new look will be beneficial. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 21:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Homepage stufff Awesome job on the homepage sir! Though I have a minor nitpick with the news section. PErhaps it could feature recent announcements relating to Power Rangers and Super Sentai. Maybe hte first heading should be the Gavan/Gokaiger movie trailer being up, then the announcement of Super Sentai vs Kamen Rider, there was also a interview in Hyper Hobby Magazine that saind the Goseiger adaptation of Power Rangers would probably involve the Legend War theme from Gokaiger, and that there were some rumors of Toei doing new footage for use in the adaptationGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 21:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I did an rss text search feed on it. Currently the key words are gokaiger, power rangers and gobusters. since its rss, it depends if anyone does news related to them.- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 21:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark That modification to the wordmark looks good to me... go ahead and do the update. Digifiend 00:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mecha Ok. --MrThermomanPreacher 20:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll keep an eye out for them. --MrThermomanPreacher 20:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :hi reply nowZodiark21 09:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC)lozr ::i love you :::You too. So much so that you're banned now. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 09:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Redirect That trick also works with images. For example: File:Makino.jpg Digifiend 11:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :You learn something new every day. Haha. Thanks man. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 12:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) RSS news feed Looks like it's drawing a blank. But click on the links below (copy/pasted from the homepage) and it does show some results. For some reason, a couple of entries refer to someone called Tracey Gold. Is his nickname Power Ranger or something? Anyway, we need to filter out such off-topic articles. No feeds found on: http://news.google.com/news?hl=en&gl=us&q=power_rangers&um=1&ie=UTF-8&output=rss No feeds found on: http://news.google.com/news?hl=en&gl=us&q=gokaiger&um=1&ie=UTF-8&output=rss No feeds found on: http://news.google.com/news?hl=en&gl=us&q=gobusters&um=1&ie=UTF-8&output=rss Digifiend 23:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for spotting it. I'll see what I can do.- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Citation needed You actually broke the Citation needed template with an incorrectly placed broken nowiki code (no offence, but you could've easily avoided that using the preview function). I've fixed it, as well as putting back in the link to the documentation page, The Morphin Grid:Citation needed. Your edits did cut it's size in half though, and the white background makes it stand out more, so I do appreciate your attempt to improve it. Digifiend 13:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh right! Damn I was workin' on that the other day when my internet gave out. I completely forgot about it. My apologies for leaving it broken. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 14:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Template:Rangerinfo1 Your recent edits to the Rangerinfo1 template have left a visible ::Nice! The custom sig works great. :::On here anyway. The code needs adding to each wiki individually. ::::Mine is still broke :( the other wikis I use frequently are gone, and I want a purple colored theme. - Nbajammer (whose custom sig is still broke and thus cannot sign his post) :::::Nevermind. Fixed it. Still want to add the other wikis and change the color though. ::::::It shows up under visual editing as a template though. Will we be using custom sig to denote admins on here?Gaeaman788 (talk) 02:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah you're gonna have to edit it by code. So far only the admins are doing it here. Gaeaman, add a colon, dude. :Don't forget, if you use this custom style sig, then /Sig and /SigReal need to be on every Wikia wiki you use. Otherwise, you'll just see this: ::Glad you mentioned that. I copied it over to the KR and MH wikias and the BioShock one too even though I do not admin any of those. ::::Granted this would only work with wiki's that don't have message wall. Gaeaman788 (talk) 01:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::You don't need to sign your posts on Message Wall anyway. Symbols Hi this is for the admin of the wiki and i wanna tell u that in the page "samuraizer" there are all the symbols of power rangers samurai but there is no symbols of power rangers super samurai. So i kindly ask u plz give the samurai symbols of super samura to that pageSoumik2011 (talk) 12:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've flagged that up with an Update tag. Affiliation request Hey you seem to be the one in charge around here, you have a great site for pr info. Anyway I am helping run a new pr website and was wondering if the two sites could become affiliated. http://powerrangersrpm.webs.com/ Legendofkorrafanpage (talk) 15:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC)]Legendofkorrafanpage :We can't really affiliate per se, as we are directly connected to wikia based on interest and connect to various PR sites as sources for articles. Hello. I'm Matt. I just wanted to applaud your work on the Super Samurai banner that you made for the Power Rangers wikia. I was wondering if you would mind helping me out with a banner for a website of my own. I just don't have the knowledge of how to create such banners. I can supply you with the images. MattSummer (talk) 17:31, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Attention I added a note to this section that you may want to look at. :Aside from the bit from September 22, I don't see a note in the specific section you linked. ::That's the one I'm referring to. :::Got it. Re:Lauren/Jayden why not just do it the way they do it on the samurai rangers page? the slash makes more sence then the arrow as neither gave up their powers, they were the red ranger at the same time.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 19:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Because it was reverted. We can change that back. Spanish Version of The Morphin Grid Please help with the Spanish version, in order to grow The Morphin Grid! Anyone who knows Spanish or Castilian has to work with me! This clear? http://es.powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Angel135 (talk) 13:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Disabled Hello! We couldn't help but notice that your blog lists were disabled so that they don't show up anywhere in the wiki. Would you like to or need someone to help you enable blogs? Let me know, and thank you! Manny 00:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :We voted to disable the blogs because they were being used for fan fiction, which we feel does not belong on our wiki. Beyond their use for fan fiction, they were also used for heated debates and drama that dragged down the overall feel of the wiki, in essence hurting it quite a bit. In a vote of the admins, we decided we were better off disabling them altogether to be done with all that. ::Seconded. We understand that blogs can do really well for a wiki, but somehow for this particular environment it's not working as well. Jackjoo You commented on User:Jackjoo's talk page. Don't you think his username fits a certain MO? It's probably User:Samueljoo. Sockpuppet! :Got him already. Annoying thing is he and Blake don't edit by IP adress, so there's no indefinite blocking. I'm tempted to call out Blake on wikipedia (under the username of Leo Corbett), though I don't know...Gaeaman788 (talk) 19:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh yeah. Will do when I catch him again. :::Blake shouldn't be a problem anymore. Wikia is on to him.